Mario
Mario & Luigi VS Olimar & Louie '''is a fan-fiction Death Battle created by '''Chompy-King. It is a battle that involves Mario and Luigi fighting the pair that were based off of them: Olimar and Louie. It was aired on ScrewAttack's YouTube Channel December 25th, 2015. Description YouTube - It's an epic battle between 2 iconic Nintendo duos! Who will win in Death Battle's first team battle? ScrewAttack - It's ScrewAttack's first ever team Death Battle! Interlude Wizard: Ever since the dawn of time, brave heroes and heroins have always had sidekicks to work with. They make the quest easier, insure the heroes safety, and can do some awesome things themselves. If anything sidekicks confirm something - teamwork makes the job easier. Boomstick: Ugh. You sound like some some educational commercial when you say that. Wizard: Anyway, this battle will be our first ever team battle! Our first team will be Mario and Luigi, the adventuring brother duo who has been stopping Bowser since 1985... Boomstick: and they will be fighting Olimar and Louie, the freaky spaceman team that travel the stars and combat monsters. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wizard: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to see would win...a Death Battle. Mario and Luigi Wizard: Ever since they were babies, Mario and Luigi have always been close allies and a great team. They first started as plumbers, that is, until they found a magic pipe and ended up in the magical realm of the Mushroom Kingdom. Boomstick: Mario and Luigi's first adventure was to save the ruler of the land, Princess Peach, and everyone living there for that matter, from King Bowser, someone who they have been enemies with since they were babies. Mario and Luigi managed to defeat Bowser and save everyone, but only Mario really got the credit. Wizard: Despite their average look, Mario and Luigi are far from any normal person. They can lift entire castles and break brick with their bare hands with little to no effort. They can jump extremely high, as well as pick up and throw Bowser, who is about 5 times their size. Boomstick: Mario and Luigi have mastered some amazing powers. Mario is a master in the art of fighting with fire, while Luigi has been seen to have the abilities of both ice and electricity. However, Mario needs a Fire flower to truly master fire and Luigi needs an Ice one for him to tap into his ice abilities. However, Luigi is so skilled with his electricity powers, he can naturally control it without a powerup. ' ''Wizard: Mario and Luigi also have countless more power ups, but we will be only using the ones discussed here. Together, they have been on countless adventures, but sometimes, Luigi has to save Mario. That's when the Luigi's Mansion games come in. '''Boomstick: In both of these games, Mario was trapped in a painting by King Boo, the king of the ghosts. It was up to Luigi to then save him. And Luigi had a secret weapon. The Poltergust. This awesome vacuum cleaner, which by the way is totally not a ripoff of the one in Ghost-Busters, was used to suck up ghosts. It is Luigi's main weapon. I guess Luigi just eventually threw in the towel and was like: "Forget this, I just want to be a cleaning maid!" Wizard: Even if Luigi is sometimes a coward, he still is an amazing ally to Mario, that is, if he courageous enough to stand up and take action. These two Italian heroes are also very skilled with using hammers. Clips show Mario and Luigi using their hammers. Boomstick: Jeez, they are good! Wizard: Together, Mario and Luigi make an almost unstoppable team. Mario and Luigi: Let's a go! Olimar and Louie Wizard: From an alien planet, Olimar and Louie are two spacemen who travel the stars in search of adventure and treasure to bring back to their planet to save their failing company from a growing debt. Boomstick: Uh, Wiz? What's up with the shape of Louie's head?! It looks like a deformed squash. Wizard: That's just the way he was born, Boomstick. Anyway, Olimar and Louie's space travel company is in serious debt after a delivery of golden carrots was messed up. So, Olimar's boss sent him and Louie to a strange planet to collect treasures to pay off the debt and get them out of the tough times. Boomstick (referring to Olimar's boss): Okay, what is that THING? And who put it in charge?! It looks like a pig and Shrek had a lovechild! This series is just so messed up. Wizard: I don't know, Boomstick! Can you just be quite?! Boomstick: Nah. Wizard: Urgh. So anyway, this planet the President sent Olimar and Louie to is very dangerous, as it is crawling with monsters such as Bulborbs and Dweevils. It made this mission very difficult for the two. Boomstick: Fortunately, friendly plant-like aliens called Pikmin helped out Olimar and Louie in their time of need. They helped them collect the treasures and return home safely. How did they do that, Wiz? There so tiny and weak to do anything. Wizard: ...By being enslaved by Olimar and Louie and letting them throw them at the monsters. Boomstick: What is wrong with you, Nintendo? First Kirby, and then this! Wizard: Anyway, using their Pikmin, Olimar and Louie are a good team. They aren't very strong, but they are extremely smart and surprisingly fast. With their whistles built into their helmets, Olimar and Louie can command the Pikmin and tell them what to do. '' '''Boomstick: Okay, this is feeling a little too familiar for comfort. ' Wizard: There are many types of Pikmin. Pikmin are strong enough to lift things and kill things about 100 times their size with relative ease. There is a red one, which burns enemies, a yellow one, which shocks them, a blue one, which freezes them, a white one, which poisons them, a purple one, which hits hard, a rock one, which hits the hardest, and a pink one, which flies. Louie also displays the ability to control insects as well as Pikmin. Boomstick: Growing up, Louie lived with his grandma who encouraged him to play with and - and - uh, Wiz? Wizard: What's wrong, Boomstick? Boomstick: It says here that Louie ate insects. Is that true, or am I tripping? Wizard (sighing): ...Yes, Louie did eat bugs. This did result in the bugs becoming so scared of Louie that they do his commands, giving Louie the ability to mind control bugs, making him a much more dangerous threat than Olimar. Boomstick: Okay, this series is too messed up. Even for me. Wizard: You heard it here, folks. Something is actually to messed up for Boomstick. Never thought I would see the day. Boomstick: Shut up, Wiz. Wizard: Well, as a duo, Olimar and Louie are a force to be reckoned with. Olimar and Louie blow their whistles. Pre-Battle Wizard: All right. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle! Mario and Luigi were on a quest to save Princess Peach from Bowser's clutches once again. They traveled across the Mushroom Kingdom, until they found a strange green warp pipe. It was a supposed shortcut to Bowser's Castle that Toad had told them about at the beginning of their quest. Reluctantly, they climbed into it and were warped to where they thought would be Bowser's Castle. On the mysterious Pikmin planet PNF-404, Pikmin were examining a strange green pipe sticking out of the ground in the forest clearing. Some Pikmin tried to lift it out of the ground so they could bring it to their friend, Olimar. Other looked inside. One even fell in. He was never seen again. Soon, all the attention made space travelers and Pikmin biologists Olimar and Louie come over to see what was all the fuss. Olimar and Louie examined the pipe in curiousity. Suddenly, two men spring out of it. One is red. He is Mario. The other is green. He is Luigi. All the Pikmin run away except a blue, red and yellow one, who stay by Olimar's side. Olimar and Louie fall on their backs in shock. Mario and Luigi ignore the two, and look around. Nothing here looks familiar. And nothing here looks like Bowser's. Mario and Luigi turn, only to see Olimar and Louie very angry that intruders are here, and are ready to fight them. Mario and Luigi get into their fighting forms, too. FIGHT! Mario runs at Louie and Luigi runs at Olimar. Mario and Louie get into hand to hand combat. Luigi and Olimar get into a battle of wits. Mario throws punches at Louie, but Louie uses graceful hand strikes to block almost all of them. Mario delivers an unexpected leg sweep that sends Louie falling to his behind. He then tries to kick Louie's helmet, but his enemy rolls back at the last minute and then throws a rock at Mario. Mario is hit in the head, and is dizzy for a second. Louie punches dizzy Mario and sends him flying into a tree. However, Mario picks up the rock, which is actually a Rock Pikmin, and throws it at Olimar, who is fighting Luigi. Olimar is thrown off guard by the Rock Pikmin, giving Luigi time to come in with his hammer and whack Olimar and his 3 Pikmin rapidly. Olimar is sent flying back, but while this is happening, he throws his three active Pikmin at Luigi: the red one, the blue one, and the yellow one. Olimar then slams into a tree. Luigi laughs as he sees them flying at him, and pulls out his hammer. He whacks and knocks away the red one, but then is frozen by the blue one, and shocked by the yellow one. Luigi drops his hammer as electricity and cold energy surge through his body at the same time. Olimar then gets recovers from being attacked, and plucks a Purple Pikmin. He aims it at Mario. He throws it, but suddenly, a ball of ice comes and freezes the Pikmin. Luigi has become Ice Luigi. Olimar plucks a white Pikmin, and throws it at Luigi, but Luigi uses his ice ball to freeze the Pikmin in solid ice. Luigi then springs forward, and unleashes a devastating ice punch combo on Olimar. He finishes by encasing Olimar in a giant block of ice, then moving on to help Mario. Mario and Louie are up close and personal in combat. Louie is powerful, but so is Mario. Mario then knees Louie in the stomach, and punches his face, knocking him back into a rock. Luigi then freezes Louie up to his shoulders to hold him in place. Mario then becomes Fire Mario. Mario then charges up a large fireball to finish Louie, but at the last minute, Mario is electrocuted by a Yellow Pikmin thrown at him. This stops Mario's charging. He turns, only to see that Olimar threw it, and he has broken out of his ice prison. Mario growls in frustration, and runs at him, leaving Luigi to deal with Louie. This is when the battle really begins. Olimar plucks 6 Pikmin: One red, one yellow, one blue, one white, one pink, and one purple. He throws a red one, but Mario throws a punch at just the right time, knocking the Pikmin away. Olimar then throws the yellow and blue one, but Mario dodges them. He then throws 4 fireballs at Olimar, who somersaults back and dodges all of them. Olimar then throws all of his other Pikmin at Mario, and the Purple one hits. Mario loses his Fire Flower. Mario: Doh! Meanwhile, Louie is using Pikmin and mind controlled insects to attack Luigi. The green, ice powered plumber struggles to keep up with all the insects and Pikmin. They shock him and burn him. Luigi tries to stamp on them, but they are to nimble and quick. Luigi then as an idea. He pulls out his Poltergust, and uses it to suck up all of the Pikmin and insects. Louie stares in horror. However, when Luigi has a full tank of the creatures, he is attacked by Louie, who punches and kicks him. Luigi uses his spinning tornado to rapidly strike Louie, and then he uses his Green Missile attack to sends Louie bouncing back. Luigi then throws the vacuum into reverse, pelting Louie with Pikmin and insects. Once Luigi's tank is empty, Louie is left very dizzy and confused. He then sucks Louie towards him. Louie tries to run away, but Luigi pulls him closer and closer. Finally, Louie is pulled right in front of Luigi, who freezes him in a giant ice cube. Luigi then turns into Boomerang Luigi, and throws a Boomerang at the chunk of ice, resulting in the ice - and Louie - to be shattered. Luigi reverts to normal. Luigi: Luigi #1! Louie, DEFEATED! Olimar and Mario, meanwhile, are getting into an all-out brawl. Olimar throws Pikmin, but Mario easily counters them with hand strikes. Mario then throws a fireball that badly burns Olimar. Olimar gets up and throws a Rock Pikmin at Mario, throwing the plumber off guard, giving Olimar time to unleash the Rocket Punch attack against Mario. Mario goes flying into a tree. He lay there, unconscious. Olimar plucks more Pikmin, and gets ready to throw a poisonous white one at Mario to finish him off, but suddenly, Olimar is electrocuted by Luigi. Olimar throws the white Pikmin at him, but Luigi creates an electric energy ball that traps the Pikmin inside of it, and he throws it back at Olimar, but the spaceman ducks. He blows his whistle and sends all of his active Pikmin at Luigi, and he gets ready to get back to Mario, but is surprised to see Mario is not by the tree anymore. Suddenly, something lands hard on the ground in front of Olimar knocking him back. Olimar looks at Mario, who had slammed down in front of him with his hammer. Mario springs forward, and releases a hammer whack and punch combo on Olimar, and then he whacks him so hard, he sends Olimar flying into Luigi, who electrocutes Olimar again. Olimar falls to his knees, weak from the electricity surging through his body. He looks to his Pikmin, who are actually giving Luigi quite some trouble. All of a sudden, Luigi uses his Poltergust to suck up most of the Pikmin, and he shoots them into the air. With his electric powers, Luigi zaps and destroys them all. Olimar fumes. Suddenly, Olimar is struck by a Mario's hammer. Mario has threw his hammer like a bommerang. Olimar is blown back, and he lands on one knee. He has one hope left. He grabs and throws a Red Pikmin, but Mario catches it, and throws it aside. Luigi then sneaks up behind Olimar by nasty surprise, and uses his Poltergust to suck Olimar close to him, and then electrocutes him to keep him place. Mario smiles, and then whacks Olimar with his hammer with all his might. The strike hits hard, and Olimar goes flying into the forest - and lands right in front of a hungry Bulborb, who eats up the spaceman and roars with delight. Olimar, DEFEATED! Olimar's surviving Pikmin run away, screaming. Except for one Yellow one, which Luigi becomes friends with and trains. Mario and Luigi leave through the warp pipe to continue their adventure and leave the Bulborbs to feast off of Louie, who is in frozen-bite sized pieces. K.O! Conclusion Boomstick: Wow. That was just brutal. Never underestimate the power of two Italian men, kids. Wizard: Though Olimar and Louie were faster than Mario and Luigi, they were countered in every other way by the Bros. They were much more powerful, and were easily able to manage what was thrown at them. I mean please, Pikmin are nothing compared to hammers, fireballs, and even Mario and Luigi's bare hands! Boomstick: Louie tried his best, but it was his own army that lead to his defeat. That must hurt real bad. And it was only a matter of time before Luigi put him out with his surprising strength. I mean, if you can break brick with you bare hands and lift entire castles, you are bound to be strong enough to defeat someone your size or smaller in hand-to-hand combat! Common sense! Wizard: And with Louie gone, Olimar was pretty much hopeless. Boomstick: Looks like Louie's chances were shattered! And poor Olimar became ''Japanese takeout!'' Wizard: The winner is Mario and Luigi. Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle... Clips show gameplay from Super Mario 64 DS. Then the words "Battle Royale" appear. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Chompy-King Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015